<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Note from Siri by stargazingfangirl18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737449">A Note from Siri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingfangirl18/pseuds/stargazingfangirl18'>stargazingfangirl18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Knives Out (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingfangirl18/pseuds/stargazingfangirl18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick note and thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Note from Siri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, sweet souls!</p>
<p>I wanted to let you know that I’ve decided to stop posting my stories here on AO3. It’s been feeling heavy for me to double post here and on Tumblr for months now, but I felt bad at the prospect of disappointing any of you, especially since a few of you have been so lovely, supportive, and encouraging of my work here. ❤️</p>
<p>I was going back and forth on this decision for months, and then last weekend I discovered that another AO3 user stole two of my stories and posted them as their own. It was upsetting and stressful to try and get them removed (they were, thankfully) but I just took this as another sign to make the decision I knew I was already closing in on in my heart. </p>
<p>I will still write and share my stories on <a href="https://stargazingfangirl18.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr blog</a>, so please feel free to follow me there if you don’t already. I enjoy that platform much more and like how much I can curate my user experience.</p>
<p>I have deleted my stories from AO3 but will keep my account as I do still use this site as a reader and to support other writers I enjoy. </p>
<p>I’m so grateful to all of you who have read my work, and to you lovely, sweet beans who engaged with me and were so kind and made me laugh - thank you, truly, from the bottom of my shameless hoe heart. Ilu ❤️❤️❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>